Always on my Mind
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Her favorite song conveyed her Love as well as Hatred which she felt towards him. And he realized his mistake. But how will he win her back? A songfic inspired from a song by Miley Cyrus "7 Things" AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Always on my Mind**

 **Chapter 1**

It was 12 am and Miami Club was buzzing with activity. The music was deafening.

'Ayesha you look hot! Lucky you, Daya. I really envy you man!' said his friend.

Ayesha beamed and moved closer to Daya.

Daya didn't say anything. He merely smiled.

'So when are you guys planning to get engaged?' asked their friend.

'Whoa wait a minute! Engaged? Where did that come from? You know I have a 'Commitment Phobia', don't you? And for that matter Daya too! We are happy the way we are. I am loving this Live- in - Relationship thingy! I mean you get to live with the person you love yet the other way round you don't have any responsibilities. I get nervous just by the spelling the word 'Commitment' and trust me this is fun. Unfortuantely, there are some nutters who just don't understand!' said Ayesha.

Daya looked at her sharply. They shared a brief eye lock and Ayesha sensed his anger. They both knew whom she was referring to.

'What do you mean?' asked Daya coldly.

'Oh nothing. Shall we dance?' she asked, smiling sweetly at him.

Without waiting for his reply, she led him on the dance floor.

Ayesha put her hands around his neck and they swayed slowly with the music.

'Kya hua Daya? Tum itne upset kyu ho? Jab se hum yaha aaye hai tab se notice jar rahi hu tumhe' said Ayesha.

'Aaj mood nahi hai mera Ayesha. Aur ye music bohot irritate ho raha hai. Kya hum kahi aur chale jaha ye awaj na ho? Somewhere quiet where we can sit in peace?' asked Daya.

'Hmmm, I have an idea. Hum mere ghar chalte hai. Aur Daya aaj mujhe kuch chahiye.' said Ayesha with a naughty smile.

'Kya?' asked Daya.

He was not paying attention to her at all. His thoughts were somewhere far.

'Oh god! Ab wo bhi main hi batau? Okay chalo guess karo. Main hint deti hu' she said her eyes twinkling.

She moved closer to kiss him. Her hand moved over his back. Daya realised her intentions and much to her surprise he pushed her away.

'Daya ye kya kar rahe ho?' she asked angrily.

'Kya tum sirf yahi sochti rehti ho Ayesha?' he said heatedly.

'Daya tum pagal ho gaye ho kya? Aisa kyu behave kar rahe ho? Aur kya galat socha maine? Tumhe to abhi abhi kaha na mujhe kahi aise jaga jaana hai jaha shanti se baith sakte hai hum? Isliye maine kaha ki ghar chalte hai.' said Ayesha.

'Accha wo thik hai. Par ye tum abhi kya kar rahi thi?' asked Daya.

'Daya we are in a relationship! What's wrong if I want to get a bit cozy?' she asked.

'Kya hum baithke sirf baat nahi kar sakte? Ye tum hamesha sirf ek hi cheez chahti ho!' said Daya.

'Dekho mujhe weekend ko ghar baithke baatein karna pasand nahi. Tumhare liye main jaane ke liye tayar ho gayi. Aur tum mujhpar chilla rahe ho?' said Ayesha.

Daya closed his eyes in disbelief.

Her charming face flashed before his eyes. Her radiant smile, her beautiful eyes, everything was just perfect.

He opened his eyes and saw Ayesha glaring at him.

'Listen I might sound a bit rude but I can't be with you any more.' said Daya.

'What? What did you just say?' yelled Ayesha.

The couples dancing next to them gave them weird looks.

But Daya didn't bother. He wanted to get everything clear.

'Let's call it quits. This live in relationship thing' said Daya.

'You are suggesting that we should get engaged or something?' asked Ayesha softly.

'No, you are mistaken. I think we should take some time off and rethink about our relationship' said Daya.

'I get it. You are doing it for her, aren't you?' asked Ayesha her eyes flashing dangerously.

'See it's just that - ' began Daya.

'Just shut up! Just tell me the truth you are doing this because of that b***h right? You are going back to her, aren't you? She asked.

'Just shut your filthy mouth Ayesha! Don't you dare call her that! And you know what? I must certainly thank her. I got to see your true colours. You never loved me you know. You were only after my money. And for you relationship means sex. That's it. I am glad that we are not together any more. And whether I am going back to her or not, that's none of your business!' said Daya.

'Yeah you guessed right! And don't blame me. I never committed you anything. And I really don't care you know. Just leave' said Ayesha.

'Great. I hope we never meet again' he said left the dance floor.

When he reached the exit he saw Ayesha flirting with another guy with a drink in her hand.

Daya felt elated. He had just taken a wise decision and he felt happy. But now he had an important job to do. He sat in his car and sped off into the night.

 **O-o-o-o**

The shiny black Volvo screeched to a halt below the dark and silent apartment. Daya got out and took the staircase taking two stairs at a time. Block number four came into view and seeing it unlocked he let out a sigh of relief. He wiped his sweaty face and hoped he looked okay. He tried to flatten his messy hair but to no avail.

'You are fighting a lost battle there' her voice rang out clearly.

He whipped around only to find an empty staircase behind. He nodded his head smiling slightly and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened and Katherine came into view.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she surveyed Daya.

'I need to see her. It's very urgent' said Daya.

'I am sorry you can't see her' said Katherine.

'Try to understand. I am not here to hurt her any more. I cannot afford to waste any more time' said Daya now getting slightly impatient.

'Why are you here?' asked Katherine angrily.

'I am not here to answer your stupid questions. Just let me see her' said Daya banging the door.

'Stop it! This is my property. Stop creating a scene here! Are you drunk?' she demanded.

'You know I don't drink! Look I am really sorry. Just let me in. I will answer all your questions. But I must meet her. Please. It's a request.' said Daya.

'I am telling you for the second time that you can't meet her. Because she has left.' said Katherine calmly.

'What? She left? But where?' he asked.

'She left two hours ago. And she is not coming back Daya. She's gone for good. Don't ask me where because I don't know.' she said.

'Why didn't you stop her?' asked Daya outraged.

'What for? So that you can hurt her again and again?' asked Katherine.

'But I love her!' said Daya.

'Ha! Look who's talking! You think I am going to believe you? To how many girls have you told that?' she asked.

'I am speaking the truth. I love her. I came to apologise and to win her back. Please tell me if you know where she is' said Daya.

'Sorry I can't help you. Are you done? I have much more important things to do' said Katherine with an air of disinterest.

'I want to check your house' said Daya.

'I am not lying! Still if you want go ahead. But I want you out of this house within next five minutes' said Katherine gritting her teeth.

'Without a word to her Daya entered the house. He searched the entire house hoping he would see her somewhere but deep down somewhere he knew Katherine was not lying. She had really left. Daya finally came out and glanced at Katherine.

'Done? Now just get out!' she said.

'I know you don't trust me anymore. But if she ever comes back please tell her that I had come. That I really care for her. I -'

'Enough!' said Katherine.

They glared at each other.

'She is not coming back. And I do not wish to see you again Daya. Ever. You have betrayed my best friend. And I tell you I am really happy that she left. She deserves someone better than you. Just leave. And don't expect me to help you in this matter' said Katherine.

Dejected, Daya turned to leave. He paused at the doorstep and said, 'Katherine sorry for everything. Even we were best friends some time ago. Sorry for everything I did' said Daya softly.

'It's too late Daya for all this.' said Katherine.

Daya smiled sadly and shut the door behind him.

'Where the hell was she? He needed to find her. But how?' he wondered.

'Daya?' came Katherine's voice.

The door had opened again.

'I don't know why I am doing this. She left something for you before leaving.' said Katherine.

'What?' asked Daya his heart racing.

'This book' said Katherine holding a handmade paper book.

Daya took it. It was the same book he had given her on her birthday. It was her first birthday gift from him. He remembered how excited she was when she had opened her gift. She had not written anything in that book as far as he knew. But now when he opened the book he saw to his surprise that the pages had been filled.

'She told me to give this to you if you ever came back looking for her. I don't know what she has written in it. I never read it. Coz I know it wouldn't be anything happy' said Katherine.

Daya opened the book and he saw ' 7 Things ' written in a familiar handwriting.

'Thanks Katie' said Daya.

Daya had not said that to her in past one year. She missed the old Daya. He used to be her best friend. But after all that happened dislike and hatred towards him became stronger and stronger.

'You can stay if you like' said Katie.

Daya gave her a surprised look.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

She merely nodded.

'Thanks. I promise Kate I will make everything right.' he said with a smile.

She hated herself for giving Daya the diary. What if he was lying this time too?' she wondered.

'I am not lying. I won't hurt her' he said voicing her thoughts correctly.

'I am going off to sleep. I suppose you won't be sleeping anytime soon?' she asked eyeing the book in his hand.  
'Nope' said Daya smiling.

She bid him good night and went back to her room.

Daya settled in his favourite chair in her living room near the window and began reading...  
 **.** **  
** **.** **  
** **.** **  
** **.** **  
** **.** **  
** **.** **  
** **.** **  
** **.** **  
** **.** **  
** **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Always on my Mind**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics of '7 Things'**

Daya turned the page and he saw few lines of Shreya's favourite song '7 Things' by Miley Cyrus. Below each line Shreya had written her feelings. It was a collection of her thoughts and those special moments which they both had spent together. Daya felt a pang of guilt. How could he do that to her?

Without wasting another moment, he began reading -  
 **  
** **"I probably shouldn't say this** **  
** **But at times I get so scared** **  
** **When I think about the previous** **  
** **Relationship we shared"** **  
**  
*I never thought I would fall in love with someone like Daya. I remember quite clearly how angry I was with him when I first met him. It was Sunday and my best friend Katherine and I had gone shopping. We were almost done and we were walking back to our car. Suddenly I was hit by a muddy baseball on my stomach. I hit the ground and all the shopping bags scattered on the floor around me.

Around 10 or so boys came rushing towards me and started apologizing. The pain in my stomach was unbearable. Tears stung my eyes. Katie helped me get up. My left cheek was covered in mud and my white T shirt had turned brown.  
'Who did it?' I asked angrily.

Everyone was quiet for a moment and then I heard laughter. There he was laughing at me. He was of Indian Origin. I recognised from his looks. 'Y - You look so funny!' he said sniggering. Everyone burst out laughing now. Even Katie was smiling. They all were mocking me. 'Shut up!' I screamed. Everyone fell silent. 'Sharam nahi aati tumhe? Sorry bolne ke wajay has rahe ho!' I shouted angrily.

'Arey shakal to dekho apni. Tum khud par hi hasne lagogi' he said sniggering.

'Ye apni bakwaas apne paas hi rakho samjhe!' I said.

'Daya please just apologize and get over with it' said Katie.

I glanced at her. She probably knew him.

He just stared at me but didn't apologize. I really lost my temper.

I was glad that he knew hindi. I was ready to attack him with 'galis'. I was literally shaking in anger.

'Tumhe mujhe galiyan dene ka bohot mann kar raha hai na? Bol do aaj tumhare dil ki baat. Pata hai mujhe kitne dino se kisi ne daata nahi hai' he said guessing my thoughts correctly.

The others didn't understand a word we were talking. They were enjoying our heated argument silently.

'Kitne battameez insan ho tum! I hate you! I hope ki dubara tumhari shakal dekhe ki naubat mujhe na aaye' I said.  
'Main to umeed karta hoon hum dubara mile. Mujhe aisi tikhi ladkiyan bohot pasand hai!' he said.  
'You - ' I began but he ran off laughing hard.

I couldn't get his stupid face off my mind. He happened to be Katie's best friend and we kept bumping into each other often.

I don't know how my anger melted away. But then we started hanging around a lot. In fact we would meet often without telling Katie. Just the two of us. I loved his company. He was a real charmer. I loved his light flirting and the attention which he gave me.*

 **"It was awesome, but we lost it** **  
** **It's not possible for me not to care** **  
** **And now we're standing in the rain** **  
** **But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear** **  
** **My dear"**

* I always felt secure when he was with me. He gave the feeling that nothing would ever happen to me. He would always pop up when I was in trouble. He never proposed me officially but he had told me I was very special to him. Our relationship was much more than just friendship. It was the awesomest feeling in my life.  
But now when I come to think of it, I realise how foolish I was.

Now I am scared of falling in love. Thanks to him. We lost it.  
I remember that rainy night when he told me he can't continue this relationship. I hate you Daya for what you did to me. I will never forgive you.*

 **" The seven things I hate about you** **  
** **The seven things I hate about you** **  
** **Oh, you** **  
** **You're vain"**

* He was good looking no doubt. And he was extremely proud of his good looks and his intelligence. Everyone loved him. Everyone wanted to be with him.  
'You are so vain!' I would often tell him. He would think that he was cut above the rest. He failed to realise the importance of precious things he owned in his life as very rarely he had witnessed failure. I was scared that he wouldn't have the strength to face failure if he get feet didn't land back on the ground soon.*  
 **  
** **" your games, you're insecure"** **  
**  
*Daya did it on purpose every time. Sometimes he would totally ignore me and flirt with other girls. He did it to make me jealous. I hated it. So once I decided to use his own trick on him. We were at a prom. I was dancing with Richard who happened to be one of his friends.

I saw him looking at me but I ignored him completely.

But then a minute later he was there. 'Can I have her back?' he asked.

'Possessive are we?' asked Richard smiling at him.

'Very' he said aggressively almost pulling me roughly into his arms.

'Don't do that ever again' he said in a warning tone.

'Jealous?' I asked my eyes twinkling.

'Nope. But I don't like to see anyone but myself besides you' he said.

I blushed hard. I loved his feeling of insecurity and possessiveness.*

 **"You love me you like her** **  
** **You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which side to buy"**

* Ayesha was one of his closest friends. And she too had a thing for Daya. She never missed a chance to get cosy with him. An attention seeker he loved it when she showered it on him in dollops. I had many heated arguments with Daya because of her. He had told me he was not ready for any sort of commitment.

I was against it but then I thought love would make him change his decision. He was not ready to let her go and he wanted me too. When I finally told him to make a choice, he chose her over me. My mind was not ready to accept his rejection.

And he chose her just because she didn't ask for any sort of commitment.*

 **" Your friends, they're jerks, and when you act like them, just know it hurts** **  
** **I wanna be with the one I know"** **  
**  
*He and his friends would mock me that my thoughts were 'very Indian'. It hurt me so much when he didn't support me. I wanted stability in our relationship.

I just wanted him to be mine forever. At times he seemed so different. I wondered was he the one whom I loved so deeply. He wasn't the one whom I had loved. I missed the caring and loving Daya who would never even dream of hurting me*

 **"And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do** **  
** **you make me love you"**

* The hatred towards him made me love him more and more. He was constantly on my mind. While I was awake and while I slept. Why do you make me love you so much Daya?*

 **" It's awkward and it's silent** **  
** **as I wait for you to say"** **  
**  
*Kyu nahi bolte Daya? Say you love me! I can see it in your eyes. Why are you so scared? I promise I would stay by your side.*

 **"But what I need to hear now your sincere apology** **  
** **When you mean it, I'll believe it If you text it I'll delete it** **  
** **Let's be clear** **  
** **Oh, I'm not coming back** **  
** **you're taking seven steps here"**

* I know it too late. He is not going to come back. But I at least expect him to come back and apologize for what he did to me. Our paths would never cross again but please assure me Daya that I was not wrong.

I didn't commit any mistake by loving you. Today I am scared even of uttering the word 'love'. You have scarred my heart. Say it from the bottom of your heart that my love and trust for you was not a mistake.*

 **" The seven things I hate about you** **  
** **You're vain, your games, you're insecure** **  
** **You love me, you like her** **  
** **You made me laugh, you made me cry, I don't know which side to buy** **  
** **Your friends, they're jerks, and when you act like them, just know it hurts** **  
** **I wanna be with the one I know** **  
** **And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do** **  
** **You make me love you"** **  
**  
* Just wanna say I miss you *

 **"Compared to all the great things** **  
** **That would take too long to write** **  
** **I probably should mention** **  
** **The seven that I like"**

*How could I not write the things which I like about you? The list is endless but here you go!*

 **"The seven things I like about you** **  
** **Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's"** **  
**  
* It was the first time you were so close to me. I couldn't help staring at your handsome face and your well chiselled body.  
I loved it when you tried to flatten your hair and then get angry when it didn't work out the way you wanted. I would often tease you to make you angry on purpose.

I remember that day when we were getting ready for a marriage function of our friend.

'Daya kya hua?' I asked smiling at his irritated expression.

He didn't reply and was desperately trying to make his hair lie flat.

'Ruko ek minute' I said and I moved my hand softly through his hair.

He closed his eyes enjoying my touch. Then out of the blue he pulled me into a hug. 'Irada kya hai madam?'he asked with a naughty grin.

'Daya chodo na. Dekho already bohot late hua hai' I said not meeting his eye.  
'Waise mujhe problem nai hai agar hum nahin gaye toh bhi. Bohot kuch hai karne ke liye' he said moving his hand on my back.

'Daya no!' I said pushing him away and ran away blushing*

 **" When we kiss, I'm hypnotized** **  
** **You made me laugh, you made me cry, but I guess that's both that I'll have to buy"**

* I remember it was your birthday. I had forgotten your gift at my friend's place and I was feeling really sad.

'Daya sorry main gift uske ghar bhool gayi! Main bhi kitni badi bewakoof hoon! Main -' I was saying.

'Shreya, mujhe aaj kuch special gift chahiye. Jo tum abhi de sakti ho iso waqt.' he said giving me an intense stare.

'Kya?' I asked.

'May I kiss you?' he asked.

'Wha - what?' I asked surprised.

'I take it as a yes' he said and without waiting for my permission he pressed his lips to mine.

I don't have enough words to describe our first kiss. He really left me hypnotised.*

 **"Your hand in mine when we're intertwined, everything's alright** **  
** **I wanna be with the one I know** **  
** **And the seventh thing I like the most that you do** **  
** **You make me love you** **  
** **you do"**

* He never asked anything more than a kiss. He gave me comfort  
and warmth. He taught me to love and hate him.

I don't know why I am writing this but it's the truth -  
P.S. I love you Daya*

Shreya' diary had ended. The other pages were blank. He became restless. He never knew she was that much involved in him.

'I won't be late this time Shreya. I will apologize and I will win you back. That's a promise' he whispered. He silently left Katie's house and disappeared into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Always on my mind.**

 **Chapter 3**

As if he knew the way, Daya drove towards the Misty Grove. Misty Grove was a serene forest.

He didn't know how but he was sure of finding Shreya there. The place held many good memories for them. Fear gripped him as he realised that she might be all alone. At this hour in the night.

He entered the forest with quickening pace. It was a stormy, rainy night. Mist floated around him and he shivered a bit.  
The watch on his hand showed twenty minutes to two.  
 **  
** **O-o-o-o**

Shreya watched the surrounding darkness warily. The sounds and sight of the forest that were usually friendly in the morning had now taken a more forbidding cast.

She and Daya had been here so many times. It was their favourite spot. A perfect meeting place. Whenever they wanted to be alone they would come here. She could almost picture both of them having a great time together.

Sometimes, she would read a novel and he would just lie down watching her and listening to her.

She missed those days. She was sure they would never come back. So why had she arrived here in first place? It was dangerous to be here alone past midnight. But she didn't care anymore. She thought she could sit here forever.

The place was really special for her. It held wonderful memories which she had spent with him. She wondered whether he knew that she had left.

Or maybe he didn't bother. She really wished something bad would happen to her. She was lost in her trail of thoughts when suddenly a distant hoot of an owl made her jump. The black shadows danced around her. She stood still for a minute. What was she doing? She was really scared now. Who knew what was hidden in the dark? Her teeth were chattering due to the cold wind.

Damn those stupid horror stories which he always told her. He never missed a chance to scare her with his dumb horror stories. He had a collection of them. She tried to think about something else. She tried to distract herself from the fear.  
The sound of a broken twig caught her attention. In succession, she heard a heavy thud. Footsteps grew louder and louder. Shreya's heart thudded loudly.

'Shreya?' someone called out.

Surprise and anger welled up inside her. Shreya knew that voice. She stood dead still and did not reply. She wanted to run away from him. Because she knew it would be the same. His love, his care and then his betrayal. And this time she knew she won't be able to stand it. She really wouldn't survive.

She silently turned to leave but then he spoke again, 'hey stop! I know you are here and I wan't you to stay. Please just one last time for my sake'

He knew perfectly well how to do it. He was really good at making her go weak. He knew the right spot.

'What are you doing here?' Shreya asked.

'I just met Katherine and she told me you had left and I came looking for you. It's not safe to be in the woods at this hour you know' said Daya.

'Why do you care? I am nobody to you right? How does it matter whether I live or die or something happens to me? I am quite surprised that you are alone and that you came looking for me. I thought maybe you would bring Ayesha along. It would be a perfect place for both of you for a little bit of cozying and - '

Daya caught her wrist and Shreya stopped speaking. His touch was electrifying and sent shock waves across her body.  
'Let's talk about us Shreya' said Daya.

'Leave me Daya! And there is nothing to talk about us' said Shreya trying to break free from his grip.

The crescent moon provided enough light for Daya to see Shreya's face.

'You are hurt' he said softly caressing her cheek.

The scratch mark on her face was clearly visible.

'I am not! Just go away! I can take care of myself' said Shreya.

'No you can't Shreya. And I will not leave before I see how hurt you are' said Daya.

'You will never know' said Shreya softly He knew what she was talking about.

He slipped his hands casually in his pockets as he sauntered closer to her.

Sensing his movement, Shreya instinctively flattened herself against the tree.

It felt like old times. She was losing herself. The pain, the old memories came back to her.  
'I know Shreya. I can feel it. The pain you have been through' he said.

'Daya please leave' said Shreya once again fighting to stem tears.  
'No' replied Daya.

'How very typical of him! He would never listen to a word she said' thought Shreya.

The forest was too silent, too still, and even the wind blew in silence.

Eventually his pulled her closer and his hands caressed her face gently. Shreya blinked as hot tears fell from her eyes.  
'Stop it Daya please! What do you want? I am not forcing you to be with me. What pleasure do you get by playing with my feelings? Why don't you just leave me alone?' she asked.

'Because, I don't want you to be alone Shreya. And I want you to be happy' said Daya.

'Do you really want to see me happy? Then just leave me and go! And don't come back. Ever. Why aren't you letting me forget you? I won't be able to survive another betrayal.' she said.

'Listen to me. Just one last time. Today I am here for you. I realised that I love you. I am guilty for my behaviour. The way I behaved with you was wrong. I was stupid. After that I realised that I love you. Ayesha is no more a part of my life. My life revolves just around both of us now. Trust me Shreya for one last time. Trust me blindly. I will never give you a chance to complain I promise' said Daya.

She wanted to trust him blindly. He made it so easy. She just had to surrender herself in his arms and forget about everything else.

'And what if you leave me again?' Shreya asked.

'I won't Shreya... I really won't. I have never said it to you before but I love you. I confess.' said Daya.  
Shreya kept staring blankly at him.

Daya gripped her shoulders tightly and his eyes bore into hers. 'I mean it I love you Shreya' he said.  
After a long time, she smiled. Daya smiled too. He had won.

She embraced him. The moment was a pure bliss.

'So, let's talk about the things you hate about me.' said Daya.  
'No... it's just - leave it Daya.' said Shreya awkwardly.

'But I want to talk about it' he said.

'Okay, the first one - I should keep my feet on ground is it? I am too proud of my looks and intelligence right? Well I will see what I can do about it.

The second was about flirting with other girls. I love to make you jealous. I admit.' he said.

Shreya punched his shoulder lightly.

'But I must tell you. You will be special for me. Forever.' he said and she glowed.

'Ayesha is not a part of my life anymore Shreya. And trust me here on no one will dare to say anything to you' he said.  
'I know, I trust you' said Shreya.

'Let's not talk about the seventh thing right now' he said with a naughty smile.  
'Well the things which you like about me, you mentioned about our first kiss. But I wish there was something more to describe. After the kiss; if you know what I mean' he said.

'Shut up Daya!' said Shreya without looking at him.

'Soon you will have many things to write.' he said kissing her neck gently.  
She pushed him away.

Few drops of rain fell down. Trees swayed with the wind.

He pulled her closer. 'Hmm so what are the things you like about me?' Shreya asked him resting her head on his chest.

'Well to be honest for one thing: hugs.' he said.

'What?' asked Shreya giggling and looking up at him.  
'See? Perfect hugging height.' said Daya resting his chin on her head.  
'Hmph!',was her only response.

'Another thing is cuddling, Daya said, still holding Shreya to him. 'I would love to wrap myself around you when we sleep' said Daya.

Shreya smiled to herself. She imagined curling around Daya in bed.

Shreya pulled back and peered up into his eyes, a slight blush on her face.  
'Anything else?' she asked.

Daya smiled.

'Your hand in mine when we're intertwined, everything's alright.

When we kiss, I am hypnotised' he whispered softly.

Shreya smiled as she knew he was referring to the lyrics of the song.

'Now it's my turn. I want to ask just one last question' Daya said.

'What's the seventh think you like as well as hate about me?' he asked.

'You make me love you' Shreya said.

Rain came down in dollops. They ran for shelter under a tree.

'Sorry Shreya. I will never hurt you again' he said.

Without uttering a word she kissed him. His lips were soft and warm and inviting. She pressed closer to him, savouring his touch as his hands drifted down to her lower back, gripping her tightly.

 **** THE END ****


End file.
